Nostalgic PS2 Games/Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Basically, this is one of my first PS2 games. When I bought a PS2 in late 2006, I bought this game as well as other games such as Shadow the Hedgehog, NFS Carbon, SOCOM US Navy Seals: Combined Assault, and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. The full title of the game is Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter, but it's just way too long. I wrote this via Android, since I'm on vacation now, and I can't bring my laptop because it's broken, so I apologize for any spelling errors. The story One of the most nostalgic PS2 game for me is Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter. Why? Because that was my first PS2 game I ever had. Well, it looks like a low-budget game since the graphics are pretty ugly, the vehicles' physics are so unrealistic, and there are some spelling errors in the game, but it's ok, since it's still my first PS2 game after all. I couldn't get a copy of the game anywhere, not even on amazon, so I downloaded it off EmuParadise, and used PCSX2 to play it. At first, it looks pretty normal, but when in-game, the graphics look glitched. There are some vertical black lines all over the place, which is annoying. Switching to software rendering mode fixes the problem but makes the game lag, since it uses your CPU to render the game. Here are my specs: Intel Xeon E5-1620, 3.6GHz, LGA2011 socket (yeah, it's a server/workstation CPU but Chris gave me that thing on my 59th birthday. He said that it's actually an unused CPU from his office, since one of the clients in his office decided to use an AMD Opteron instead) Inno3D GeForce GTX 980 Ti iChill 6GB G.Skill Ripjaws X 4x4GB 1600MHZ DDR3 ASRock X79 Extreme3 motherboard Corsair CX750M PSU Speedhacks used: All (this game suffers from a severe lag) EE Cyclerate: max Vu cycle stealing: max INTSC spin detection: on Wait loop detection: on Fast CDVD: on (this game works fine with this, no compatibility issues so far) mVU flag hack: on MTVU: on Gamefixes used: none Avg. fps in hardware mode: 60 fps Avg. fps in software mode: 41-54fps (depends, sometimes it can even hit 60fps, but sometimes it slows down to around 20 fps. Needs a better CPU for this) Enough for the specs and options. Let's just go to the topic. Mission 1: 06:30 - Tequila factory Briefing: Our situation is this: Two days ago we lost an RC-12 spy plane in Nicaragua, carrying Guardrail IX, a multipurpose black-ops communications system. The deal takes place in the factory, and Ramirez is there, reckoning the deal. You need to rendezvous with him. A Blackhawk will be on standby for support and extraction. The mission starts off with you somewhere on the street. There's a supply point, which restores your ammo and health(the latter only happens on recruit and ghost difficulties). You need to follow the street until you see a turn. There will be one enemy. Shoot it with your sniper rifle (SR-25 S). Once killed, proceed until you see another turn. Sprint straight to a small alley. You'll see an enemy using a fixed gun. Kill him. Then there will be a checkpoint. You'll lose contact with Ramirez here. Just continue moving, and head to a ladder and climb it. Throw a grenade to an enemy down the building, and it'll kill him. Sprint straight after that, and you'll see a Blackhawk dropping a soldier, Brown. You'll need to order him to cover, regroup, fire at will, and hold fire, then you'll need to deploy a UAV. after it's launched, first part of the mission completes. Second part: 07:00 - Tequila factory Briefing: We have a visual on Ramirez, but there are beaucoup hostile attacking him. You need to kill those hostiles and proceed to extraction. The game will tell you to order Brown to mount one of the fixed guns, and change the RoE to fire at will. After that an RPG will blow up the door and there will be some hostile approaching. kill them, then blow up the enemy convoy. It makes the game easier that way. Head straight into the factory entrance, and kill the enemies guarding the area. Sprint to a supply point, and there will be a checkpoint. Climb a ladder on the container, and kill those guys firing RPGs. After that, proceed to LZ 2 for extraction.